To My Sister
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: As Petunia is cleaning out the attic, she finds a box filled with her sister's old things from school. When she opens Lily's diary she's pulled into her world and thoughts. OneShot


**To My Sister**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

Petunia sighed as she made her way up to the attic. It was spring cleaning time. Dudley was at school, Vernon at work, Harry… She scrunched up her nose at the thought of her nephew. He was at that… school… where Lily had gone.

_Perfect Lily._ Petunia sneered. _Lily was always perfect. Perfect friends. Perfect boyfriends. Perfect life until someone got jealous and blew her up._

Opening the door to the attic she climbed the stairs. Something glinting caught her eye and she walked over. The lid of one of the boxes had slid a few inches off and a golden glint was coming from it. Shrugging she picked up the box and headed downstairs into the living room. There was more room down there anyway.

Sitting on the couch she opened the box and her eyes widened. These were Lily's old things! What were they doing in her attic! About to toss them into the garbage she caught sight of a small book with the golden letters 'Diary' on it.

_Curiosity killed the cat_. She thought before taking it and opening it.

Light suddenly flashed and she screamed before she was dragged into the book.

* * *

Petunia found herself standing in a big room with five beds. There were four beds with someone in it and an empty bed near the window. On the windowsill sat a red haired, emerald-eyed girl, writing. Petunia gasped as she realized who it was. 

It was her 18-year-old deceased sister, sitting there. Reaching out, her hand waving lazily through the girl's body and she frowned. So she was a ghost in wherever she was. Looking past her sister out over the grounds she gasped. There was a huge castle overlooking a pond and forest.

The sun was just rising over the mountains as her sister sat back from her letter and looked out over the grounds. Petunia in turn looked at the letter.

_Dear Petunia,_

_Oh! I miss you so much! You're in college now so I know you don't want to be bothered by my stupid letters, which is why if you ever receive this letter… you probably won't is all I'm saying._

_I love being in Hogwarts but I miss you. I hardly see you in the summer and you seem to avoid me. Is it because I'm a witch? _

_My friend, Sam, she just started going out with this really sweet guy named Remus Lupin. His best friends, Sirius Black and James Potter are the spawn of satin so I don't know how he could be so nice._

Petunia frowned. Sirius Black… that rung a bell… that was it! He was the murderer on TV two years ago, Harry's godfather. Potter was to be her husband… Lily hated him?

_Kadasa's got a crush on Sirius I'm pretty sure. So there's three of them, well four if you count Peter but I don't really care for Peter. Anyway, three of them, three of us and believe me, I am NOT going to go out with James Potter! He's satin himself!_

_Well… I have to get ready for class soon… bye._

_Lily_

Petunia frowned again. She never got this letter. Maybe Lily never sent it and it was still in the box she had found in the attic.

A hand suddenly landed on Lily's shoulder, startling both girls. They spun to look at a blond haired girl who was smiling at Lily.

"Bad dreams?" She whispered, not wanting to wake the other members in the room.

"No." Lily sighed. "I just miss my sister."

The girl frowned, looking over her shoulder at the letter addressed to Petunia. "So why don't you send her that?"

Lily hid the note. "Because she's in college. She wouldn't want an owl showing up at her window in her dorms to give her a letter."

"So send it in the post."

Lily sighed and shook her head. "No. That's all right. What time is it?"

The girl looked over. "It's almost 7."

"Wow. I've been up for awhile."

"How long?"

Lily smiled sheepishly. "Since 4."

"Lily!" She stated in a harsh whisper. "I fell asleep at 1 and you were still up! What time did you go to sleep?"

Lily winced. "Three."

Petunia just noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Lily…"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. It's just… between tests, studying, _Potter…_"

"Has he been bothering you again?"

"He's always bothering me. Luckily though it's April. Three more months and I'll never have to see him again."

_If you only knew,_ Petunia thought.

"Well, I think it's time to get up huh?" The girl asked.

"Kadasa…" Lily warned.

_So this is Kadasa_.

"TIME TO GET UP!" Kadasa screeched. Two of the three girls in bed fell out of their beds, the last pulling the sheets over their head. Kadasa ran over to that bed and started jumping up and down on it.

"Uppity! Uppity! Uppity! Up!" She shouted then was tackled by the other two girls.

Petunia smiled. Her and Lily used to be like this. She looked over at Lily who was smiling but her eyes were sad. Petunia lost her smile.

_Was I really that mean to you?_ Petunia frowned as she remembered something. _And what about that Potter boy? I thought you liked him_.

The scene around her suddenly changed and Petunia found herself looking at a bigger room with tables and several maroon couches and chairs. It was dark outside and a fire was lit in the fireplace.

The clock read 9:56PM.

There was a couple curled up on the couch in front of the fire, Kadasa and a black haired, gray eyed boy sitting at one of the tables playing chess where the pieces moved by themselves and Lily was sitting at another table, several books around her, studying hard.

She suddenly stood up and grabbed several books and headed towards the archway.

"Lily?" The girl on the couch called.

"I have to go to the Astronomy tower." Lily called back. "See you in a bit Sam." Petunia rushed after Lily who crept through the halls and up a stairwell.

Petunia gasped, looking around. There were several telescopes and the moon was half full, giving a shine to the dark grounds.

Lily walked over to one of the telescopes and sighed, poking it. "I hate you." She stated.

"I didn't know you hated anything beside me." A male voice called out.

Lily's frown turned to a complete scowl as she turned towards the voice. "Potter. What do _you_ want?"

"Hey! I was here first Evans." A black haired boy stated, ruffling his black hair even more than it already was, hazel eyes glaring back at her from behind glasses.

_That's James._ Petunia thought. _He looks just like Harry._

"I don't care. Go away."

He scowled at her and turned his back, looking back through his telescope. Lily sent him an angry look before turning to her telescope and peering through it. As soon as she had turned her back James turned around, watching her with a sad expression on.

"Hey Evans."

"What?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Cause you're an annoying moron."

"Why?"

"Cause it's who you are."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

He didn't say anything and the silence made Lily turn around and look at him.

"What?" She snapped. He shrugged and turned back around looking at his telescope.

Rolling her eyes she turned back to her charts and wrote something down.

"So Evans… the spring ball is coming up."

Petunia saw Lily freeze where she was.

"I was wondering if… maybe…"

Petunia could hear Lily's thoughts.

_Please ask if I'll go with you. Please ask if I'll go with you_. She chanted.

"Would you like to go with me?"

_YES!_

"I thought we hated each other James."

"Well… maybe we could be friends… just for that night…"

"I suppose."

"You'll go?"

"Sure."

He grinned brilliantly and rushed over hugging her. "Thanks Lily!"

He kissed her quickly then turned bright red as he realized what he'd done. "Oh um… I'll um… see you later." He stated walking backwards into one of the telescopes. "Ow." He rubbed his elbow then rushed away quickly.

Lily had a goofy smile on her face as she turned back to her charts.

_So what's next Lily. I know that you two get together. What else would you want me to see?_ Petunia asked, more to the book than to herself.

The scene swirled around again and Petunia found herself standing in a baby's room, her sister, now 21-years-old, sat at a table, writing again. She folded up the letter and wrote 'To My Sister' on the top of it and stuck it in her diary, closing the book and placing it in the same box Petunia found in her attic. She tapped her wand on it and muttered a few words, the box glowing for a second then dimming.

The door opened and an older James Potter walked in. He hugged Lily.

"He's coming. I know he is. He can't get in but if he does…" He died off and Lily nodded, eyes shining with tears.

"I love you." Lily stated hugging him again.

"I love you too." They both walked over to the baby crib, James smiling and running a hand over baby Harry's head before kissing Lily, shutting the door and running downstairs.

Lily looked over at Harry, unshed tears glinting in the lighting in the baby's room. She picked Harry up, hugging him. There was a shout from downstairs and Lily quickly put Harry back in the crib, standing defensively in front of him.

The lights suddenly died out and Lily looked frightened. Harry gurgled and she looked at him with a smile before her face filled with confidence that Petunia had to admire.

Someone climbed the stairs and the door slowly creaked open.

"James?" Lily asked. A hooded figure entered the room and Lily's eyes widen as it tossed her aside, heading for Harry.

"No! Please! Not my baby! Take me instead! Kill me! Don't hurt Harry!"

"Stand aside silly girl!"

"Don't hurt Harry!" She screamed lunging in front of the baby. The hooded figure gave off a high pitched laugh before pointing his wand at Lily. It glowed green.

"Die." The hooded cloak laughed. Lily had enough time to let out a quick scream before her body fell to the floor with a thud.

"LILY!" Petunia screamed, not remembering she was a ghost in this story. The hooded man turned to Harry. "No!" Petunia shouted.

A blast of light hit Harry and he started screaming, a moment later the hooded figure screaming as well before everything blew apart.

Petunia heard a quiet '_James…Harry…_' from Lily's voice before she was shoved back into her world. She jumped up off her couch, the diary falling to the ground. Putting her face into shaking hands the tears began to fall.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a cup of tea in her still shaking hands, eyes still red, Petunia looked at the diary sitting on the coffee table in the living room, the box of Lily's things right next to it. She had looked for the letter labeled 'To My Sister' but it wasn't in the box. She remembered seeing Lily put it in the box but… 

_The diary!_ Petunia thought and reached out for the book, hesitant for a moment, not wanting to re-enter that dream world. She quickly opened it and nothing happened. Taking a breath of relief she flipped through the pages and found two envelopes when she was through.

The first was the one she had seen Lily writing, sitting on the windowsill. The second was 'To My Sister.'

For a moment she was hesitant to read it. She didn't want to know what Lily's final thoughts to her were. Taking a deep breath she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Petunia,October 31, 1981_

_I know how much you've hated me over the years because I'm a witch. I don't understand why that would be a problem but if it bothers you, I'll leave you alone._

_The reason I'm writing is because I needed to tell you, there's someone after my life, as well as James and my baby, Harry's. His name is Voldemort. You've heard me tell mum about him. I think he's coming to kill us. That's another reason I don't talk to you anymore. If he knew that you were my sister, I'm sure he would come after you too._

_I don't think he'll be able to find us. We made Sirius our secret keeper so basically, where we're hiding only Sirius knows and he won't tell a soul but last night… he made us switch to Peter. He said that Voldemort would come after him to get the secret and never go after a weak thing like Peter but… I don't trust Peter. He's got this… crazy look in his eyes. I argued with James, telling him not to but he didn't listen. He trusts Peter, he told me. Peter will do the right thing. _

_I'm sure Peter's in league with Voldemort and I'm scared for my baby's life. So I'm asking you, Petunia, will you please take care of my baby? He's my world. I'd die for him. I'll make sure to hide him when Voldemort comes so please find him and take care of him. _

_So for now… good bye._

_With love your sister_

_Lily_

Plop. Plop. Plop.

Petunia wiped away her tears. Her sister knew she was going to die. That's why she didn't contact her. She didn't want Petunia hurt. She had written this letter the day she was murdered. She could've written to anyone and she opted to write to her, the sister that had practically disowned her for being something that she was and would always be.

Standing up Petunia went back into the kitchen and looked around for a pen and paper. Scribbling quickly she went upstairs and into Harry's room, finding a small slip of paper on his desk with a phone number on it.

Dialing the number she waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" A cheery voice asked.

"Um… hi. This is Harry's aunt. I have a favor to ask."

* * *

Harry sighed as he flopped onto his bed. This day was turning out to be horrible. Snape was cruel all through potions, Malfoy taunted him non-stop, Hermione and Ron were fighting over who knows what, and he had a bucket load of studying to do for his tests. 

Something tapped at his window and he looked over to see a brown owl tapping it. Walking over he open the window and the owl flew in sitting on his bed.

"You're the Weasly's owl." Harry stated. "Do you have something for Ron?" He read the label on the box. It was addressed to him.

"Oh. Well… thanks." He offered the owl a bit of food and water before it flew off.

Opening the box he picked up the letter on top.

_Harry,_

_Don't tell your uncle about this. I found these while rummaging through the attic. Just think of it as 15 years worth of birthday presents._

_Aunt Petunia_

Harry blinked. One, his aunt hated magic and wizards… and him. Two, she was using owl post to send him a letter. Three she was giving him presents!

Looking further into the box he found a copy of a letter and several books. He picked up one of the books labeled 'Diary.' Scrunching up his nose and ruffling his hair he flopped down onto his bed and opened the front page of the book.

_This diary belongs to Lily Evans . _

He gasped. This was his mother's diary! Glancing at the first page he realized it was her diary in school, seventh year from the date. Looking into the box he found several photo albums and picture frames, two wands, two wedding rings, and a pair of glasses.

He fought the urge to cry and grabbed the diary, lying back on his bed to read. His studying could wait.

* * *

Stepping onto the platform, Harry immediately began searching for his aunt. 

"See ya in September Harry!" Hermione and Ron called and he waved to them, calling back a farewell.

His aunt, cousin, and uncle were waiting for him next to Uncle Vernon's new black shiny car. Harry had the urge to pour mud all over it, just to spite him but he of course didn't.

"Hurry up boy!" Vernon barked. Harry glanced at his Aunt as he was shoving his trunk into the back of the car. She didn't even glance at him.

Then he reminded himself, that she said not to tell Vernon about it. He shrugged. _Whatever. I can wait._

* * *

Petunia looked over from the soup she was making. Harry had walked into the room. She turned back to the soup, glancing at the clock. Vernon and Dudley had been gone for an hour. She sighed and continued stirring the soup. 

Harry opened the cupboard on her right and took out a glass, filling it up with water from the sink.

_He never spoke to me about the things I sent him_. Petunia thought then mentally snorted. _Of course I told him not to._

"Um…" She looked over at Harry who looked like he was having trouble trying to tell her something.

"What?" He suddenly hugged her and she stiffened up.

"Thanks..." He muttered. "For my mom's stuff…" She hugged him back then when he pulled away gave him a small smile.

The front door opened and they jumped. She glanced back at Harry and put a finger to her lips, signaling him not to say anything to the others.

Harry nodded and grabbed his glass taking another drink.

"Vernon?" Petunia called. "That you?"

"Yes it is Petunia." He called back.

"Why were you gone so long?"

"Dudely needed a new game for his playstation. We had to stop and get it."

Harry rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs. Petunia hid her smile and went back to stirring the soup.

* * *

_  
To My Sister,_

_I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I wish I never had but I can't exactly take it back. _

_I'm taking care of your son, not as well as you'd like but I am getting better. He's growing up to look just like his father… cept for the eyes. They look just like you. _

_I miss you so much. I didn't realize it till now. Being a muggle, is it called, I guess I'm blind to these sort of things._

_I'll see you someday. Till then._

_Love Petunia_

* * *

Oh my gosh! I was crying by the time I was finished writing this! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me if you liked it. 

Kadasa Mori


End file.
